


Venture

by fractalsin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2019, Akashi's petty store name, Cafe Owner!Kuroko, I hope my abm friend is proud of me for writing this thank you amen, M/M, Milk Tea Franchise Owner!Akashi, featuring married dorks and flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalsin/pseuds/fractalsin
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, a peer-reviewed beverage connoisseur, and Akashi Seijuurou, heir of a multinational company with a diverse market, are two very different businessmen. Also, they may or may not be each other’s type, as they are bound to discover later on.[AkaKuro Week 2019]





	Venture

**Author's Note:**

> (4/11/19): A fic that happened because I got entrepreneurship as a subject. Listen to your classes guys. Don't be me. :"( I graduated anyway though!!! >:D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about running a business and making drinks.

* * *

“Papa, mama, how did the two of you meet?”

The figures in question blinked.

“Why do you ask, Setsuna?”

The family were huddled around the kotatsu, having just finished one of Setsuna’s favourite movies. In retrospect, it was probably the 10th time they’d watched this, but both parents didn’t particularly mind after seeing the gleeful expression on their child’s face after watching. However, this time around, the expression that Setsuna wore was more thoughtful than real life sunshine and rainbows.

“Well… I like watching people meet and fall in love, but then I realized I didn’t really know how you and mama met at all!”

Akashi and Kuroko exchanged looks with each other. Kuroko’s lips quirked up, and he seemed to almost crack a smile or two. The memory was that funny to him, it seemed, and the memory of it made Akashi smile too.

“Your father was already very charming back then.”

Of course, Setsuna, being the child she was, had no idea about just how much underlying sarcasm there was in that remark. As innocent and sincere as it sounded, Akashi had the skill of knowing by heart the subtleties behind Tetsuya’s ever-consistent tone-of-voice. It was a skill that required much precision, mind you, and there was no person on earth that was better at it than he was.

“Come to think of it, we were already career men by the time we met, weren’t we?”

“Yes…”

“Career men?” Setsuna asked, not knowing what that meant.

“It means working men, or people with jobs, Setsuna.”

With wide and curious eyes, she drank from her glass of hot chocolate. When a part of her cheek was stained with residue, Akashi grabbed a tissue ply and gently wiped it clean.

“Who’s telling the story?”

“I actually think you should first, Akashi-kun.”

But before Akashi could ask why he should be the one to tell the story first, Setsuna was already excitedly slapping her hands on the table, making small slapping sounds.

“You can both tell the story!”

Kuroko gently held one of her hands, guiding both down in the process. “Don’t do that, Setsuna. You’ll hurt yourself.” When Setsuna nodded, he then proceeded to agree with her words. “I think that’s fair, more so that I find it odd how we’ve never actually talked about it since then.”

This seemed to pique Akashi’s interest. “We haven’t?”

Kuroko shook his head in reply. “Not from you, at least.”

“... Well, I can’t even fathom where to start.”

“Is it like the movies where you and mama didn’t get along? Or maybe, maybe, was it love at first sight?!”

Kuroko chuckled softly, “I think you’ll be disappointed, Setsuna.” He intoned, sensing the child’s growing excitement. For a child of eight, she was increasingly knowledgeable about romance movies thanks to her Aunt Momoi and Uncle Kise. Kise himself was just a huge Disney nerd in a twenty-something year old body (he liked to pretend he was younger than he actually was, so there were different versions here and there claiming to be the right one).

(They were planning to have her watch _Yuri on Ice!!!_ when she was a bit older, which both parents honestly had no protest to because it was a great show that Setsuna would probably love.)     

“Nope,” Setsuna shook her head. “It’s always nice to hear mama and papa tell stories.”

“Let’s not keep you waiting then.”  

Setsuna propped her chin on her hands, now eager to listen. Kuroko himself just stared at his husband, who seemed to be unearthing something from a very distant time because yes, technically, it has been nearly a decade since then. The memory is still as fresh as ever though.

_“It was a Sunday morning in June, bordering between spring and summer, and I was about to have lunch in my office…”_

* * *

 

_8 years ago; Office of the CEO, Akashi Corporation Kyoto Branch_

“Akashi-san, it’s time for your break.”

He hadn’t really taken note of the time. Looking at the desk clock, he found out that his secretary was right. Indeed, it was 12:30, and he’d been so preoccupied with the summary sheets that lunch had seemed insignificant by comparison. His secretary, a woman named Nishino, was rather efficient in that sense, always right on time.

“Would you like the food brought to you?” 

“On the contrary, I was thinking of eating out.” Akashi said pleasantly. Nishino took this with a grain of salt, not thinking much of Akashi eating out. He didn’t take the trouble to do this very often, so there must have been a reason. It just wasn’t her business to know.

“A light lunch, as I’m not feeling very hungry.” Akashi added, a nonchalant air about his person.

Nishino nearly couldn’t refrain herself from gaping like a fish. She didn’t know how to deal with Akashi engaging in small talk. Of course, by instinct, she kick-started and started naming a few places where Akashi could grab lunch until Akashi stopped her.

“No,” Akashi waved his hand lightly, “I was thinking of trying the café facing _Meilleure._ It has generally positive reviews. Consider me intrigued.”

Nishino let a small frown grace her features. “The marketing research team must have let that detail slip right under their noses.”

“For the business to succeed, we have to be able to hold against competition. If profit is lucrid, then the business is feasible.” Straightening the folders, Akashi got up from his seat. “We’ll resume at the same time as always.”

“Yes, Akashi-san.”

Akashi strode down the corridor and made a turn towards the elevator. The different employees of Akashi Corp cleared the way for him, and in a moment’s time, he was in the ground floor, where his driver met with him.   

“Where to, Akashi-san?”

* * *

 

“Ah, so Akashi-kun was spying on us, I see.”

“Like you didn’t already know that, Tetsuya.”

“I... didn’t, actually. Not until later.”

“You’re serious?”

It was like they shared a secret, and Setsuna wanted in.

Akashi continued his side of the story from there.

“You see, before the current business, there was _Meilleure_ for me, and _Euphoria_ for Tetsuya.” 

“I have never gotten past the fact that Akashi Corp named their milk tea brand after the French word for ‘better’.”

“Hush, Tetsuya. Hush.”

Mirth danced in Akashi’s eyes, and Kuroko decided that fine, perhaps for tonight, he could keep his dignity. (Not for long.). Setsuna, meanwhile, wanted more hot chocolate, so Kuroko stood up to get some more for her, and maybe some for both him and Akashi. 

_“So as it turns out, your mama owned the café next to Meilleure’s newly opened Kyoto branch...”_

* * *

 

Euphoria was a two story building that featured a roof partially serving the purpose of a solarium, a large part of it made of tinted glass. The first floor was larger, and the entire interior was fashioned to be a coffee shop with a rustic motif. The decor was simple – small, decorative bonsais, coffee mugs and tea bags on display, and a few framed paintings, the kind you wouldn’t see in museums, but in simple exhibits. There were corners dedicated to pastel-colored post-it notes with messages and comments from customers, and Akashi would find out (quite later) that there were some love letters that managed to sneak in there too.

Understandably, it was lunch time, so the tables weren’t full. Akashi secured a seat and left his vacuum mug for good measure, basically laying ownership to the spot. Some tables for three people were occupied by only one person, because who put tables for only one person in restaurants, right? He looked around him as he walked towards the counter, where there were two long lines of customers.

Strangely, the sight didn’t feel chaotic. In fact, it felt normal. And this was odd, considering the fact that Akashi wasn’t necessarily in a hurry, but he wasn’t here to laze around either.

He looked at his watch. He’d probably have to order to-go. He also decided to order for his chauffeur, who had a soft spot for passion fruit fuzz or pretty much any iced tea with citron.

As Akashi scanned the menu and took note of his own order, he mused to himself that perhaps, heavily personalized stores appealed to the masses, though it wasn’t strictly necessary to always go that extra mile. Casting a brief glance to Meilleure next door, the line was still fairly long after a one-week run. Customer loyalty was important, and it would take a while before knowing how much of that Meilleure actually had.

Ironically enough, Meilleure also sold things cheaper. Hopefully that wasn’t the only thing that kept people coming, but they could probably get by with the cost mark-ups of each products. In the long run, Akashi could see it doing well.

Akashi Corp had connections with service, manufacturing, and merchandising alike. When milk tea proved to become an instant hit, of course they were bound to join the bandwagon sooner or later. They were extra careful not to advertise it as part of Akashi Corp, though, and simply as a brand that was starting out. People liked things fresh. They liked the sound of ‘new’ and ‘original’ more than ‘cash grab’.

After what was basically market research, it was Akashi’s turn to order. He came face to face with a blue haired man who looked like he couldn’t be more than a college student.

* * *

 

“Yes. Tetsuya genuinely looked like a college student at the time, and when we met we were already in our mid-twenties.”

“It’s nothing I haven’t heard before.” Kuroko said, and unmistakably, there was a bit of sulking there. Akashi was all too familiar with stories of people going as far as calling Kuroko a high schooler when he was already an accomplished adult. He had the conscience to smile apologetically, at least.

The problem, however, flew directly above Setsuna’s head. In the innocent way that children do, she blinked.

“Isn’t that basically just papa finding mama cute?”

...

...

“I dislike that adjective.” Kuroko deadpanned, trying to mute out his internal screaming. 

Akashi, at the very least, was beaming with pride. He was looking straight at Kuroko when he said “cute”.

Kuroko gave Akashi a _look._ “You dislike that adjective too.”

Akashi shrugged. “It serves me well sometimes.”

“And now is one of those times, I presume?”

A small hum escaped Akashi’s lips. “I actually think it’s your story to tell now.”

Kuroko perked up at this. He’d made it very clear to Akashi in the past about how he felt about their first encounter, but he knew that this shift in point of view was for Setsuna’s convenience. Kuroko, however, found the brief introduction severely lacking.

“What opinion did you have of me?”

“As far as being a barista was concerned, you were definitely very efficient and keen with details. I imagined you to be more behind the scenes work rather than taking orders at the front, and I was right. Another thought that crossed my mind was actually ‘would I hire him’, and I didn’t have much data and insights to go on, but it wasn’t a definitive no.”

“But, it wasn’t a definitive yes either.”

“For that moment in time,” He paused, trying to remember if he missed out of anything. “I remember leaving satisfied.” He concluded, “And Koyanagi liked the drink as well, so I decided to come back again. After we properly got to talk, I stayed for you.”

Kuroko stayed silent for a moment, before finally nodding. “It’s about what you’d expect.” He smiled, suddenly feeling really funny. The memory always put a smile to his face. He couldn’t pretend to not be happy about what Akashi just said.

“After I came back to the office, I didn’t think too much about going to Euphoria, but it was in my plans.” Akashi said, “The second time I came was when your mama approached me.”

“I think it’s worth starting with what I initially thought of Akashi-kun.”

* * *

 

_8 years ago; Euphoria Café, 9:00 P.M._

Kuroko was eating dinner when he received the message. He was benefiting from the wifi from a place that was technically under his ownership, when a chat head popped up as he was having sweet time reading what was essentially an article about movie recommendations. The icon was a very familiar Pikachu, which was pretty much a shared joke if anything.

 **pika pika:** You didn’t think of telling me???!!!!! I had to hear from someone else you know aND YOU KNOW WHO

Kuroko’s eyes strayed upwards for more context. There was only one other message that came with it, which had one name that stood out.

 **pika pika:** Akashi Seijuurou was there???

Takao was online, apparently, according to his indicator. He supposed Takao was more chill about it since he had some help from Himuro on running the Tokyo branch. From the looks of it, Murasakibara was doing exceptionally with the Akita branch, as the people there found his retouches quirky, in a great way.

Still, one of Kuroko’s eyebrows formed an arch at the sight of that name. He froze for a moment, before revelation hit him real fast. _No wonder he’d seemed so familiar._ Unable to help himself, he rubbed a hand over his face and typed up a reply. Just as he was, Takao had sent another message.

 **pika pika:** The head of Akashi Corp, you dork. P U B L I C I T Y! ! !!!! 

**bby bleu:** It didn’t occur to me as particularly important at the time. However, I see what you mean.

 **pika pika:** So ur telling me you did nothing

 **bby bleu:** Should I have?

There wasn’t any reply for a good few minutes, so Kuroko decided to minimize the tab and swipe away the chat head. However, before he could concentrate on something else, his phone rang with a very familiar contact name on it.

He swiped and pressed his phone to his ear. In hindsight, that wasn’t the best idea, because Takao was doing a strange witch laugh.

“Okay, you know what, I’ll forgive you because you’re so funny, Tet-chan, but only because of that and nothing more.”

“Thank… you.” Kuroko said slowly, pronounced, as if it could pretty much end with a question mark. He could also imagine Takao shaking his head on the other side of the line. “He’s probably not coming back, you know.”

“Yeah, because big-timers like that are a dime a dozen basically. It’s suspicious how he came in person though. You thought that too right?”

“Yes.” It was honestly the first thing that occurred to him. “And I disagree with the notion that it’s good publicity. It’s really not. Publicity by Kise Ryouta is good publicity, and it seems to be doing them well.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Not really, no.”

It wasn’t bad so much as it was a curiosity, the fact that people came into Euphoria with drinks from Meilleure sometimes. It wasn’t baffling, no – the perks of a coffee shop was that a lot of people just paid for the space. It was why they underwent renovations for a time and expanded the place. It was a _curiosity_ for the most part because there wasn’t anything special about their drinks. It spoke a lot about consumer habits.  

Though that could be just him, of course. He really needed to ask for more opinions.

They talked over the phone a bit more until Takao had to cut it short when he found out Kuroko was actually eating. Kuroko had said that it wasn’t a big deal, but true, he only had 5 minutes before his break was over.

For the rest of the break, he didn’t really have Akashi in his mind save for when he went home to his apartment complex. It wasn’t hard to remember such distinctive features paired with the intensity of a commander.

The information on him was basic, not much about his personal life. Even in interviews, he was exceedingly cautious to not disclose too much about himself, but gave just enough to keep people interested. Proclaimed one of the most promising scions in Japan, he was already expected to achieve great things from a young age. He was just delivering through an already laid out framework.

Despite dissenting opinions warring within him, Kuroko went to bed with Akashi’s voice playing on rewind at the back of his mind.

_“One black coffee, please.”_

* * *

 

“It was easy to remember because it was such an odd choice of drink.” Kuroko said softly. He seemed to be making a visible effort to not look at Akashi, concentrating on Setsuna instead as he spoke. Akashi found this personally endearing, because Kuroko, in his head, was probably ruminating how he had such a polarizing view of his husband years back.

However, Akashi couldn’t say that Kuroko hadn’t been spot on with his intuitive impressions of him a while back.

“Don’t worry, mama, I love papa’s voice too!”

Kuroko stared down at his shoulder peeking out through the loose cotton sweater. He pulled it up, trying to process how perceptive Setsuna just was about everything. Glancing at Akashi, who had a knowing smile on his face, Kuroko at least felt less awkward about the predicament of having to relive the beginning of something he’d never expected to have.

“You thought I was bad publicity? Really, Tetsuya?”

“I could have phrased it in a better way.” Kuroko allowed, looking slightly apologetic. “I meant that there were pros and cons, but that overall, it did not fit the Euphoria brand image anyway.”

“Testimonials work sometimes.”

“You know that Euphoria didn’t need any of that. Meilleure always went the extra mile.” When Kuroko pointed this out, Akashi immediately knew what he was referring to.

“What do you mean by that, mama?”

“Your mama means that Meilleure had TV commercials later on,” Akashi smirked, “Although really, I had them made just to ruffle Tetsuya’s feathers. Needless to say, it worked spectacularly.”

Kuroko gave him a withering look. “So it _wasn’t_ for advertising?”

Akashi shook his head. “Back then, I was already aware of our differences. It was fun to play with them once in a while.”

Kuroko opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. When he opened it again, it was to sigh.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that and will continue the story. Where was I, Setsuna?”

“You slept thinking about papa.”

Akashi looked like he was radiating triumph. Kuroko resisted the urge to facepalm.

“Right, yes. _The next time Akashi-kun came, it was a week later…”_

* * *

 

_8 years ago; Euphoria Café, 10:00 P.M._

Kuroko had seen him enter, but it was only an hour after that he actually approached him.

“Akashi Seijuurou-san?”

Akashi gave him a quizzical brow, appraising him from head to toe. He had a generally unremarkable presence, but Akashi remembered who he was. It was hard to forget. He wasn’t surprised that the blue haired male knew who he was, only at the fact that he thought of approaching him. His bodyguard for the day was at the entrance, but he didn’t seem to take notice of how Akashi was no longer alone.

“Is this seat taken?”

“Do you need anything from me?” He shot back coolly. Akashi observed that the name tag was no longer pinned on the man’s chest, nor was he on shift due to the absence of the clerk’s apron.

The man in front of him was unfazed, keeping a generally calm countenance in his presence. “I’m the owner of this place, and I was hoping to discuss some things with you, if that’s alright.”

Akashi did not dislike this person. Additionally, this sudden turn of events was interesting enough for him to consent to it. “Have a seat, then.”   

* * *

 

_“I prefer leaving a distasteful first impression.”_

_“ ’Don’t come near me,’ your every word and expression said. Not that I listened.”_

_“That had been an opportunity you could not bypass.”_

_“Indeed. Also, it is worth noting that around this time, my opinion of you was significantly tottering between ‘damn’ and ‘I regret this’.”_

_“Tetsuya,” Akashi looked bewildered, “I feel the need to apologize-“_

* * *

 

_8 years ago; Euphoria Café, 10:15 P.M._

Kuroko returned from the back with a drink in his hand apart from his own. It was encased in the cup for hot drinks, taped with a sealant. Kuroko set it down and took the seat opposite of Akashi. Was it a peace offering? Courtesy? Both?

“I got you something.”

Akashi looked speculative as he removed the sealant and brought the cup close to his lips. It was a rich aroma he couldn’t quite place. Kuroko sipped calmly from his vanilla cream latte. Albeit brief, there was a moment when Kuroko’s lips quirked up and he – Akashi could find no other word – completely mellowed down.

Kuroko’s eyes never left him as he blew into the cup and slowly took a sip. Immediately, his taste buds were graced with a well-rounded sensation of tempered sweetness. A calming effect ensued, simmering within his system.

“Rose water and a pistachio butter base with espresso and milk.” He murmured. Kuroko’s eyes lit up.

“I’m surprised that you know, Akashi-san.”

It did not border upon insult – far from it. If anything, Akashi could sense the enthusiasm seeping through Kuroko’s words. “I have had my share of travelling.” He explained, “Moreover, I am quite fond of pistachio myself.” Akashi found himself rather impressed, “This is not a part of the menu, is it?”

“I experiment in my free time.”

“Euphoria closes at 12 midnight, does it not?”

Kuroko admitted (only to himself) that he very much liked the sound of the brand name as it rolled off Akashi’s tongue. “Yes, but it’s not as if I spend all my time here, Akashi-san. More often than not, when I find myself lacking inspiration, I indulge in a few ideas at home as well. The thrill that comes with discovering something new never quite wanes, you see.”

“Do you have any personal engagements besides Euphoria?”

It was Kuroko’s devotion to his business that led Akashi to this question. In fact, at this point in time, he then realized that it was _him_ asking the questions, and not the other way around.

He wondered if Kuroko was acutely aware of this fact.

“Occasionally, I do engage in freelance writing. Euphoria, however, was a brain child of younger me, and I took a business degree to see it come into fruition. If I had not taken a degree in business, I would have entered creative writing. That does bring me to a certain question.”

“And that is?”

“How much do you know about milk tea in spite of establishing the business, Akashi-san?”

“Please don’t misunderstand, Tetsuya.” This time, when Akashi smiled, it was cold, somewhat less amicable. “I manage the business – it is under my name, under my shares - but I was not the one who established it, per se. From what I can deduce, you are trying to look for some sort of passion in me with regards to the businesses I handle.” Kuroko did not seem to protest to this. The silence could very well have meant yes.

He drank in a flourish, the drink slightly less hot than before, “You will find none.”

“I see.” was all Kuroko said, but he had more to say, so Akashi pressed further.

“Does that bother you?”

Kuroko only spoke after a moment’s pause. “It will only bother me if it does not bother _you_ in the slightest, if that makes sense.”

“I was brought up to see opportunities simply as they were. It was efficient in its own way, but I do see the benefits of loving what you do. It only seems to be a privilege to me more than anything, one that I cannot afford to have.”

Kuroko seemed to take this in, having his own musings about such an upbringing. However, he did seem to make sense out of it. Following the quick synthesis on his part, he proceeded to steer away from such a grave atmosphere.

“If you were to establish your own line of business, what would it be, Akashi-san?”

“Please drop the ‘-san’. I have settled on my opinion of you, Tetsuya, and I am happy to report that it is quite positive.”     

Kuroko blinked. His shoulders relaxed, “Akashi-kun, then.” He murmured, stirring the leftover cream with his straw.

“I only know the technicalities, Tetsuya, the run of the mill and the ways of the system - but to be driven by ‘want’... that is a rare occurrence indeed.”

“Surely there must be something.”

“Well, technology seems to be a promising avenue of opportunity. Ironically, I would invest in setting up some bookstores, regardless of business returns.”

Kuroko smiled one of his reserved smiles. “I think that’s quite wonderful, Akashi-kun.”

* * *

 

A grin donned Akashi’s features. “1 for me and 0 for Tetsuya.”

“It was unfair for you to take the lead like that. To use books to lure me in of all things...”

“I was confident in my chances. Do you think I was lying, though?”

“I didn’t want you to be lying.”

“Rest assured, I wasn’t.”

“That’s the summary of the first time your papa and I talked.” Kuroko concluded, “We’re changing turns now.”

Akashi was genuinely at a loss as to where the story left off. “What should I tell her?”

“The progression of our relationship.”

“Which is?”

“The courting and all.”

“It was fairly simple. Tetsuya would always stay at Euphoria up till midnight since working hours ran rather late, and I would walk him home every single time as long as I was able. At the time, we didn’t have any labels for our relationship yet, except... ‘friends’, perhaps?”

Kuroko nodded. “I appreciated that about your father, and the more I got to know your father as a person, the more I thought to myself that it was wonderful being with him, despite our differences. I’m not really sure who developed feelings first.”

“Did you ever think of confessing to papa?”

This seemed to pique Akashi’s interest. “Did you?”

“Not particularly, especially since I thought that things were fine as they were – that it was never needed for me to do anything for me to say I was happy, especially since I didn’t expect that small encounter to turn into what it did later on.”

“Even then, we were either too involved in prior engagements or were too busy to spend time with one another. I eventually made time, however, with a bit of difficulty. It wasn’t easy to keep things secret from my father.”

“But things turned out okay?”

Kuroko and Akashi shared a look at Setsuna’s question.

“More than okay,” Akashi said in response, “I confessed to Tetsuya two years after.”            

* * *

 

_6 years ago_

Christmas was around the corner, and the street lamps were in full blaze, string lights bathing Tokyo in a blanket of color. Putting the neon lights and noise pollution behind them, Akashi and Kuroko walked in companionable silence towards the nearby park.

Along the way, they passed by a bazaar that at this time of night, was already closing down and tidying up. They would open up again for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, maybe even more than that. Kuroko admittedly never took much time exploring Tokyo every time he visited Euphoria’s Tokyo Branch. Tokyo was nothing short of a sprawling maze of a city. He’d grown up in Tokyo as a child until his parents moved to Kyoto.  

Akashi’s visit to Tokyo was most certainly briefer than Kuroko’s, but he’d decided to make the most out of it, it seemed, when he called Kuroko asking if he wanted to meet up or not. Kuroko hadn’t turned down the offer, thus why they were together now.

The view of the night sky was clear, and Kuroko admired it as they walked side by side. Akashi snuck a look at Kuroko and was about to say something when Kuroko asked him a question.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Is Akashi-kun done with Christmas shopping?”

“Ah,” He nodded in understanding, “I don’t have many people to give gifts to, so there is never any obligatory shopping spree during the holiday season. It’s not the same for you, is it?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, I have only met Kazunari through video call, and Atsushi happened to be a shared acquaintance, but I am fairly certain that your social circle has enough important people to warrant Christmas gift-buying.”

“Akashi-kun’s not wrong there.”

“Of course, I am nothing short of absolute.”

Kuroko chuckled, looking at Akashi with perfect amusement. “Mr. Absolute is getting a Santa costume for Christmas.”

Akashi shared just about the same level of enthusiasm for such an idea. “I have a furnace at home, and I may or may not burn it upon receiving it.”

“You’ve never taken me to see your house, although,” Kuroko pursed his lips in thought, “It’s probably strictly off-limits to peasants like me. I can also just as easily type ‘The Akashi Estate’ or ‘The Akashi Manor’ in the search engine and still get the same results-”

“-Tetsuya.”

“Hmm?”

“There’s actually something I want to tell you. Can we find a place to sit?”

Kuroko found himself curious about the way Akashi’s demeanor shifted. It was less playful and much more... serious? He wasn’t sure if he was capable of describing it. However, he conceded easily, eventually finding them a bench to sit on.

Kuroko then receded into himself momentarily, recalling the day he and Akashi first met. It was strange how comfortable he felt around him now, but it didn’t feel wrong in the slightest. There was something about it that made the air around them shift, an invisible force that eventually moved Kuroko to ask when Akashi was positioning himself to sit.  

“What is this thing you want to tell me, Akashi-kun?”

The prodding was gentle, even as Akashi himself seemed outwardly calm, his red and gold eyes scanning his surroundings without any signs of urgency. Kuroko must have been imagining it, but he heard a buzz of sorts, a whirring inside Akashi’s head that came with what followed.

Akashi took out the contents of the paper bag he was holding. It had nagged at Kuroko what the bag contained, but now, seeing it, he was still surprised.

Akashi held it out to him. “Do try it, Tetsuya, and tell me what you think.”                

Kuroko took it with both hands, the cup wrapped with tissue. It was cold against the warmth of his hands, still, and he brought the cup to his lips to take a sip. The sure flavour of vanilla pricked up in his tongue, and he licked his lips to savour the creaminess of the drink. The thick froth wasn’t his favourite texture, but it was more than enough. It was great.

“Well?”

Kuroko didn’t miss out on how Akashi seemed to be holding his breath. He looked down at the drink, and then at the person in front of him, looking straight into his eyes. “It’s sweet in excess and a bit too thick. I can’t have this all the time,” Kuroko smiled, and Akashi felt his heart stop.

“But it’s the first drink Akashi-kun made me, and that makes it special.”

“I had my suspicions that that might be the case,” Akashi said, folding his arms above his chest. He closed his right eye, peeking at Kuroko’s perpetual reaction to the drink, “Even I knew my first attempt was disastrous.”

“I am a willing taste-tester, Akashi-kun. Have you come to understand the brilliance of vanilla milkshakes?”

“There was one thing I came to understand from this venture, and it wasn’t that.”

There it was.

“I should not fumble with words. I convinced myself of that. Everything seemed either too simple or too over the top when I went over it. Perhaps I am still searching for middle ground. I do know, however, that you prefer things straight to the point, so allow me to be forward, Tetsuya. I... want to try something with you.”   

“You’re being vague about that something, Akashi-kun.”

“Would it be alright to court you, Tetsuya?”

It came suddenly, so suddenly, that Kuroko had to blink and do a double take. The feeling that gripped him wasn’t unpleasant, and he tried his best to refrain from minding the flutters that sent to his stomach.

He placed his hand on top of Akashi’s, which was strewn openly on the bench, fully bare. “More than alright, I think.”      

Later that night, Kyoto had its first snow. Akashi dropped Kuroko off at his apartment like he always did. The nights after that were kisses on warm hands, on foreheads, and many sweet things. Rejection was nowhere to be found, and with failure to concoct a successful drink came triumph and a vocal promise that maybe, just maybe, he could come up with a better vanilla milkshake when the right time came.

* * *

 

“Another two years passed, and I ended up confessing to Tetsuya.”

“As promised, with a better vanilla milkshake.” Kuroko confided to his daughter, like sharing a no longer well-kept secret.  His ring finger was within sight, a silver band that was identical with the one on Akashi’s.

Setsuna looked overjoyed when the story was over, a dreamy look in her eyes.

“And, and, did Mr. Absolute get a Santa costume after all?”

It seemed like strangest of questions to ask, eliciting a chuckle from Akashi.     

“I did, Setsuna, one Christmas later,” Akashi said, “It was more of a joke, really. I’ve stored the picture frame in a place where no one can ever find it.” He made sure to say this conspiratorially, giving Kuroko a pointed look. His husband always was very proud of that picture frame. Having it around the house did kill him inside though – just a tiny bit – so he’d done away with it. He never checked on it though, even if he was somewhat fond of the memory despite all the mixed feelings it caused him to have.

Kuroko couldn’t help but smirk. “You can’t hide anything from me, Akashi Seijuurou.” He seemed perfectly serious, a sharp edge to his smile. “The phantom’s reach knows no bounds. Yes, in fact, I’ll let Setsuna see it soon.”

“Even for you, Tetsuya, I don’t think it would be quite so easy to find it-“

He cut himself off when he realized Kuroko was still laughing through his eyes. _Oh dear._ That did not spell good news.

“I’m sure you looked fine, papa.” Setsuna said comfortingly, seeing the vague, thinly concealed horror that flashed in Akashi’s features. “Papa looks good in anything.”

“Yes, Setsuna, he does, tried and tested.” Kuroko said, and while there was a teasing note there, he sounded sincere. His eyes trailed towards the clock on the wall, where the hour hand was pointed towards the 11. “It’s time for a certain someone to go to bed.”         

“Noooooooo,” Setsuna whined, pouting, her hands curling into fists atop her lap, “I don’t want to go to bed.”

“If you don’t, the Tickle Monster will hunt you down in your sleep.”

“That’s even worse!” She exclaimed.

Kuroko carried her up with ease in bridal style, and excused himself to tuck Setsuna into bed. Akashi nodded, and upon seeing both his husband and daughter retreat into the room, he took the cups to the sink and turned on the faucet. Rolling up his sleeves, he got to washing.

It struck Akashi as amazing every time he thought about it, the fact that where before, he was a teenager who could barely escape the shadow of his family name, and now, he was a self-sufficient adult who had outlived whatever shadow was cast above him. He had the lights of his life to live for, and for some reason, he’d found himself appreciating how he’d found not only happiness, but _meaning_ as well _._

Suddenly, a pair of arms looped around his waist, a chin propped on one shoulder.    

“Those cups are over-washed,” Kuroko whispered breathily, and Akashi was sure he was fully aware of what he was doing. “What are you thinking about?”

“You, actually.”

“Nonsense. For lying, Akashi-kun should tuck me into bed too.”

Akashi turned off the faucet, snatching the cloth used to wipe the cups. “Don’t I always?”

Kuroko disentangled himself, allowing himself to smile slightly. Akashi shared it as well, leaning against the counter.

“What do you think I was thinking about?”

The house was quiet. It was just them. Kuroko observed his husband, who had donned a pensive mask.  

“In private moments, you think of the simplest things. I could guess.”

Kuroko had a feeling it was like that. Akashi shrugged, walking to Kuroko’s side. “I don’t want you to, because you would be right.” It was an admission more than anything, but they both already knew that.

Their fingers intertwined, Akashi’s still slightly wet around the gaps.

“You have only my love and loyalty, Seijuurou.”

* * *

 

There were three promises Akashi Seijuurou never broke.

One was that he’d make the best vanilla milkshake in the world to impress the world’s certified # 1 vanilla milkshake connoisseur.

Another was that he’d prove to himself that he was capable of love, and being loved.

The last one was that he would remain firm to the only absolute truth in his life:

He was not his father, and would never be. Entering his daughter’s room and planting a kiss on her forehead, he knew this all too well.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 1/3  
> The rose water pistachio drink's reference can be found at https://sprudge.com/5-la-coffee-drinks-twist-61077.html  
> :)  
> -‘they shared profit and lived happily ever after’ was the original ending premise of this fic, hahaha. Needless to say, Masaomi approved of this. Typical.  
> -Was Kuroko telling the truth about finding the Santa picture? Who knows... :”))))  
> -Akashi did fulfil his ambition of setting up a bookstore, which soon became a chain. The brand name is Makamakuro, and it has two mascots as the name indicates, “makka” and “makkuro”, makkuro of whom is mysteriously a sky blue ball of floof instead of a black one in the store logo <3 People who look into the specifics know why, but it’s a general mystery to the public as to why that is. XD  
> -It’s a pretty popular headcanon, but I definitely think Akashi has his own fears of being a bad parent because of the shortcomings of his own father. I think this is the first AU where I delved into it a bit. I apologize, my portrayal of Akashi in domestic AUs is always very very soft and I know not everyone’s into that, but I sure am! Mean Akashis can be saved for other AUs. Other AUssssssssSSSSSSS
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
